1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blinds, coverings or treatments for windows and other architectural openings, and, more particularly to window blinds referred to as “soft-vertical” blinds, coverings or treatments having a fabric panel interlaced with vertical slats or louvers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of treatments are used as coverings for windows, doors and the like for both functional and aesthetic purposes. Functionally, window blinds are used for many purposes, such as to control the amount of light that enters through a window and to provide privacy by obscuring visibility through the window. Accordingly, depending on the nature and construction of the blind, various components of the blind are known to be raised or lowered, moved from side to side or rotated about axis thereof to control the manner in which the window is blocked or exposed to increase or decrease the light passing there through or the visibility through the window. The texture, color and structure of the blind can enhance the décor of a room. Blinds can be mounted in various ways to cover the entire window, window frame and trim; or to cover the window while leaving the window trim exposed. Each provides a different appearance within an overall room design.
Window blinds are provided in many different types, including suspended assemblies of rigid slats of a variety of materials, cloth panels of various types, and combinations of slats and cloth panels. Window blinds often are referred to as “vertical” or “horizontal” blinds, depending on the general orientation and design. For example, a horizontal blind might have a series of horizontal slats suspended from a headrail and a vertical blind might have vertical slats suspended from the headrail.
So-called “soft-vertical” blinds include a plurality of discrete vertical louvers and a panel or panels of fabric attached to and interlaced with the louvers to provide the appearance of fabric and the privacy of slats or louvers. The vertical louvers rotate about longitudinal axis between opened and closed positions. In the closed position, each louver is substantially parallel to the window or door on which the blind is installed, and adjacent edges of adjacent louvers overlap or meet in a closely spaced arrangement to effectively block light and provide privacy. In the opened position of the louvers, each louver is substantially perpendicular to the window, creating an open space or void between adjacent louvers. Intermediate positions between the closed and opened positions also can be used. The fabric panels cover the voids that are created between the opened louvers. It is known further to hang the louvers from carriages that slide along a headrail, so that the louvers with fabric attached thereto can be retracted to uncover completely a portion of, or the entire window.
An undesirable presentation can occur when a soft-vertical blind of the type described is installed in a so-called “inside mount” situation. In an inside mount, the blind is mounted within the window frame, and edges of the blind are closely aligned with the edges of the windowpane. An undesirable presentation can occur when the blind is extended and the louvers rotated to an opened position. As the outer most louvers are rotated with the fabric panel or panels attached thereto, edges of the fabric panels can be rotated toward the center of the blind, exposing window areas along the side edges of the fabric. In that adjusted condition, the fabric covers the areas of the window that are exposed between adjacent louvers. However, a vertical strip of the window outwardly of the outermost louvers along each side can be exposed without covering by the fabric material. The bright bands of exposed window along the sides of the blind can be unpleasing and objectionable.